The Enemies of Gryffindor
by shubhijha2005
Summary: Ashley Lightwood, a supposedly "normal" girl, goes through Hogwarts while romance, fear and danger rampage all around her.


**Chapter 1:**

 _ **1st Year:**_

Ash was sitting in a compartment all by herself on the Hogwarts Express. Not the best way to start your day. Truth was, she was bored to death. No one to talk to. Then, the blonde burst in.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Er… no?" Ash answered. She thought he looked familiar. He sat down. She studied him, seemed like her glare was freaking him out, so he asked,

"Ummm… is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no! I'm just wondering if you're a Malfoy," she asked him, waving his concerns away.

"Oh, I am. I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he answered.

"Well, my name is-"

Then the raven-head burst in. Did all blokes like to just burst into compartments randomly?

"Oi! Can I sit here?" he asked. Scorpius and Ash looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," they said at the first time. They swiveled their heads at each other.

"M'kay, I'm Albus Potter!" the raven-haired bloke said.

"Oooh, a cousin!" Ash squealed.

"Huh?" Albus asked. He had never seen a girl like this in any of the family pictures.

"Well, before dear ol' Al here burst in, I was going to say that I'm Ashley or Ash Lightwood," Ash said. The boys looked at her blankly. She sighed,

"Otherwise known as Ashley Delacour," she finished.

"Huh?" Scorpius stated.

"My father is a Delacour," she tutted.

"So, in that case, your Auntie Fleur's niece?" Al put together.

"Yup,"

"But, then why is your last name Lightwood?" Scorpius asked. Immediately, Ash's face darkened.

"I'll tell you later-" she started when a blonde girl waltzed in.

"Do you mind me sitting here?" she asked Scorpius. Scorpius shrugged,

"Go ahead cuz,"

"Oh, you're Emma Nott, aren't you," Ash said.

"That's me, and you are?" Emma asked.

"Ash Lightwood," she said sharply.

"Oooh, the auror's daughter," Emma said, impressed. Ash just rolled her eyes.

"Sooooo, what house do you guys want to be in?" Emma asked.

"Well Em, I want to be in Gryffindor," Ash said firmly.

"Anything but Slytherin and Hufflepuff," Scorpius answered. Al shrugged,

"I don't really care," he said.

"Y'know, I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship," Em said. Ash smiled, she hoped so. But then she went back to Scorpius' question. It would not be long before he asked for an answer.

 _At Hogwarts…. during sorting…._

"Lightwood, Ashley!"

Ash slowly walked through the 1st years and walked up to the sorting hat. When she sat down, she saw Scorpius flash a grin at her. Then the hat was on her head.

 _"Well, you are a Lightwood aren't you. Also a Veela. Mhhmm. Anyways, I know where you are going…. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Ash walked over to the Gryffindor table, relieved. When she got there, a boy with messy black hair and glasses reached his hand out to her.

"Hey, I'm James Potter."

"Oooh, another cousin!" she squealed. All he said was,

"Huh?"

She waved away his questions,

"I'll explain later,"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius walked up to the stool, looking nervous. He sat down and the hat was put on his head. Barely a minute later,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire hall went silent. Then Ash started to clap and cheer, then the rest of Gryffindor followed. Scorpius walked over and sat down next to Ash. She hugged him,

"Your wishes came true!" she squealed. He gave her a wry smile.

"Nott, Emma!"

"Bloody hell," Em muttered quietly. She trudged up to the stool and sat down. 5 minutes later,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Em grinned and ran over and sat across from Ash and Scorp.

"Ash, I think you got the entire population of future-Slytherins stuck in Gryffindor!" she said excitedly.

Scorpius started to laugh quietly and Ash punched him in the arm, hard.

"Bloody hell woman, I'm only 11," he muttered. Ash and Emma started laughing hard. James looked at them like they were crazy. Ash grinned at him while laughing.

"Potter, Albus!"

Al practically ran to the hat and stool. He sat down. The hat was barely on his head when it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Al ran over and sat down next to Em, and then the 4 of them talked through the rest of the sorting and feast.

 _A few months later…_

"Ughhh, I hate studying!" Ash moaned. Scorp smirked.

"We know, you've been moaning about it for the last half-hour," he said, laughing. Ash pouted cutely,

"Hey, don't make a Veela mad, I have fireballs at my disposal." she threatened.

"And you never forget to remind us," Al muttered. Ash stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey Ash, you never told us about your last name, you promised to tell us," Scorpius said. Ash paled and looked everywhere but his face. Em and Al looked curious. Ash looked at all 3 of them, not meeting their eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. They all nodded. Ash took a deep breath and started her story…

"My parents met in the Auror department when they were training. And they hated each other. They would fight and argue at the littlest things. But then, on their first mission, my mum got hurt. They didn't know if she would survive. It was then, my dad realized he was in love with mum." she started. She breathed in again and kept going,

"After, they got engaged and found out my mum was pregnant with me. Their plan was to get married after I was born, and when I was, it was the best day of their lives. Our lives were perfect, but then my dad was sent on a mission. It was normal, but on the mission, all the members went missing." she continued, starting to cry. Em sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Ash wiped her eyes, and continued,

"They searched for months, but they never found the Aurors that went on the mission. By the time I was one, everyone thought they were dead. The first memory I have is of my mum screaming and sobbing when she found out my dad was apparently dead," she finished. Tears were streaming down her face. Em, and the boys had tears in their eyes. Ash took a deep breath, and said,

"The reason my last name is Lightwood, not Delacour, is because my parents never got married. No one thought it would be a good idea for my name to be Ash Delacour, so my mom changed it to Ash Lightwood."

"Your dad is Benny Delacour," Em breathed. Ash looked at her strangely. Em blushed,

"I heard about him when I was young, he was so brave and so young,"

"I just have one question," Al said.

"Ask away," said Ash.

"If your dad was ¼ Veela, then how come your powers are so strong?" Al said. Ash sighed, she had told them earlier about her great-granny being a Veela, but her powers were pretty much of a full Veela, so this question was normal.

"Because, Veelas who are male only have the blond hair, and if they have a daughter, every male that came before them, the powers that those men didn't have got passed down to the girl. My grampa's ½ Veela powers and my dad's ¼ Veela powers were passed down to me… well, at least, I think that's how it goes."

That seemed to be good enough for Al, and no more questions were asked. Ash was relieved that their reactions were not as bad as she thought it would be.

 _Hogsmeade… a week or so later…_

"Please Scorp! Just one more!" Ash begged. She tried to get her bag of chocolate, but Scorp just shoved it behind him.

"No, you've had enough chocolate," Scorp said. Ash pouted and flipped her long, silvery blond hair.

"Gimme my bag!" she cried. He smirked. Then, everything got colder.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Ash whispered.

"Dunno, but it doesn't look good," Scorp whispered back. Then, 3 hooded figure rounded the corner in front of them. Dementors. Ash quickly pulled out her wand and stepped in front of Scorpius. She remembered what her mum told her about the Patronus charm and lifted her wand so it pointed towards the dementors. She thought of her Scorp, pranking 6th years a few weeks ago and yelled,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver lion burst from her wand. It ran towards the dementors and suddenly, they were gone. The lion turned around and looked at Ash, then vanished. Ash grabbed Scorp's hand and pulled them to the middle of Hogsmeade.

"How did you do that?" Scorpius wondered.

"It's not that hard of a spell," Ash answered, pulling them up to Mrs. McGonagall.

"Mrs, M, we were almost attacked by dementors," she said. Mrs. M gasped.

"How did you escape?" Mrs. M asked.

"Ash did a Patronus charm!" Scorp cut in. Mrs. M gasped again.

"Really," she said curiously "Can you do it again?"

Ash shrugged and pulled out her wand. She thought of the same memory again.

"Expecto patronum," she said. The silver lion once again burst from her wand. It pranced around and disappeared. Mrs. M looked at her strangely.

"That is a 6th-year spell," she said in wonder. Ash just shrugged.

"I'm good at charms, no biggie," she said.

"I think, Miss Lightwood, that you're more powerful than you think.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey! This is a new story I'm gonna be focusing on.** _ **You and Me, Against the World**_ **, is probably going to be on hiatus for a while. I'm gonna just keep focusing on this story. Just keep in mind, that years 1-4 for Ash and her friends are going to be kept pretty short, 1 or 2 chapters at most. So, be prepared for romance, fear, danger, kidnapping and hopefully, a happy ending.**

 **Lucky**


End file.
